Annotation and Genomics Core work will be the focus of this project (Project 2) with a subcontract to Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU; M. Sachs). The archival-quality sequence of the Neurospora genome was completed at Whitehead Institute/MIT Center for Genome Research (WICGR), and automated annotation is ongoing here, so this work is a natural extension of ongoing projects. At present, OHSU is providing liaison with the Neurospora community in terms of coordinating the genomics with the genetics map and the existing Neurospora compendium of genes and phenotypes. Aims of this project will be to (1) build a platform for electronically capturing community feedback and data about the existing annotation ("gene calls"), (2) building and maintaining a database to capture and display information about phenotypes resulting from gene knock-outs and disruptions, and (3) utilizing data from ongoing EST analyses refine the gene structures.